It's Not Mine!
by TheseScarletDropsofINK
Summary: "Because of mysterious reasons, it seems that-" It's not mine. "-I realize this isn't what either of you want to hear, but-" It's not mine! "-Kaname-sama, Kiryu-kun, you're having a child." I said, it's NOT MINE! Kaname/Zero/Mpreg Crack taken seriously... -EDITING-


**Summary: **I-It's not mine... "because of...mysterious reasons, it seems that..." It's not mine. "...I realize this isn't what either of you want to hear, but..." It's not mine! "...Kaname-sama, Kiryu-kun, you're having a child." I said, it's NOT MINE! **KanZe/Mpreg**- Was intended for crack, but somehow only ended up being taken seriously.

**Warning: M,** because It's mpreg. XD

Get it? :)

**M**preg? D:

):

M for lemons. -_-;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own vampire knight or any of it's amazing characters. So please tell Aidou to get out of my house. ::glares at blond demanding food::

**A/N: **This started out as one of those hahaha mpreg stories because, come on...MPREG. But, for those who've read my previous story, you know how I went through this freak out moment when my sister was pregnant with my amazingly adorable niece, and so this story, which was to be joked about, became personal. End of story.

For some reason, I feel compelled to warn people right now: This is _NOT_ a sequel nor does it have anything to do at all with my prior story 'His Eyes.' Okay, sorry, now on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not Mine!<strong>

_by: These Scarlet Drops of Ink_

_Chapter One:_

_Symptoms_

Warm morning light spilled through the small window pushing at the drapes in an attempt to slowly and pleasantly wake their sleeping tenant- or, rather, that's how Zero wished he'd woken up. Instead, he'd gotten lucky enough to wake up to churning in his stomach _-again-_as he turned onto his side, seeking the warmth he felt besides him- and then the churning began to push a vile taste up towards his throat and his eyes snapped open. He stumbled out of bed, racing for the bathroom and bumping into damn impossible to see obstacles in the dark thanks to that stupid ass curtain that had to be as thick as a brick wall! When he made it into the bathroom, he flipped the switch and pushed the door shut, unsure of whether it closed right or not and unceremoniously collapsed in front of the toilet.

He felt like shit.

A few minutes later and Zero was staring at the porcelain bowl as water rushed last night's meal down the drain. He sighed, hoping it had passed, but he felt a bit dizzy and didn't want to risk having to rush back in here. His body felt fatigued and drained now that he was done hoarking out everything in his stomach. Zero took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out slowly in a sigh, almost enjoying the peaceful silence he could only find here at this particular hour. He enjoyed that. But, well, Zero's luck never ran long.

"Are you feeling ill?"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kuran in the doorway looking on at Zero with a mildly worried expression in his gaze, but he just looked away and sighed. "I'm fine."

"This is the third time this week."

Zero scowled at him as he shakily rose to his feet, pressing a hand against the side of his head as he felt a headache coming on- he'd been getting those a lot lately- and mumbled, "I said I'm fine."

From the doorway, Kaname's eyes narrowed, any worry that may have been there vanished. "There's still time, since you're feeling well you should head off to class. You make Yuuki worry." And with that he walked away. Zero glared. Bastard. Pleased that the pureblood closed the door behind him, Zero padded over to the shower, turning it on before pushing his boxers down and checking the temperature. It was still a bit lukewarm so he stepped away and moved towards the mirror. He quickly rinsed his mouth out, sighing as he straightened and glanced at himself with a concerned frown. There was something wrong with him- aside from the usual; you know, being born a forbidden twin, bitten by a psychotic pureblood who slaughtered his family in front of him, being in a constant battle for his sanity and keeping himself from falling to level E. Oh, and let's not forget his lapse in sanity for sleeping with Kaname Kuran, the stupid pureblood his stepsister- whom Zero sort of had feeling for- was in love with. That had to be sick on so many levels.

Lavender eyes trailed down the toned sculpture of his chest to his stomach. He frowned and for some reason felt the urge to lift his arm and run a warm hand over the flat of his belly. For a long time he stood there, hand pressed against his stomach as his uncertain gaze lay riveted on the action until the fog in the mirror became too much. What the hell was wrong with him? He shook himself from the strange behavior and sauntered into the shower. Ducking underneath the comfortably hot water that slid over his skin, instantly bringing warmth and chasing away the morning chill, causing light, amethyst eyes to close as he enjoyed the relaxing feeling it brought him.

To be honest, he didn't know why he always ended up here, waking up in Kuran's bed- which never would have happened but for these three times when he'd felt sick. They'd been doing this for three months already, not as frequent as daily, but still. Sometimes they'd do it one day and avoid each other for over a week or two before they did it twice, at times three times, that week and then avoided each other all over. This wasn't lust that overtook them with overwhelming desire. It wasn't sympathy or a need to quell the loneliness that they both endure. It wasn't hate sex either. Zero honestly didn't know what this was at all, but one thing he knew without a doubt was that this sure as hell wasn't love.

**Kaname set down the twelfth** book he'd skimmed through, its ancient and tattered cover mocking him as it lay on Kaname's mahogany desk. It was entirely too early to be awake, but once he'd woken up, he couldn't stand staying in bed any longer. The warmth besides him that he'd been fully conscious of the whole night was gone and it was, surprisingly, missed. It wasn't often that Zero stayed after their little trysts.

This morning, Zero had been sick and in turn, Kaname had begun feeling ill once he'd woken up after the hunter's departure. It wasn't something as undignified as throwing up the contents of his stomach into the waiting arms of his toilet; Nevertheless, he'd begun feeling feverish, getting headaches and dealing with unexplainable nausea. Normally, one would chalk this up to the flu, a stomach virus or even stress; however, he was a pureblood. Why on earth would he be feeling ill? Not to mention this had been going on for approximately a week and a half.

As if that weren't the only cause for alarm, as of late, even Zero had become sick, appearing in a worse state than Kaname. For a few moments, Kaname wondered whether he was the cause for Zero becoming ill as well. Since the hunter fed from his blood and warmed his bed, it was likely that he may have caught whatever was plaguing Kaname, and with being quite inferior to a pureblood's stature, it was likely he was feeling the effects at their full intent. Leaning his throbbing head against his hand, Kaname contemplated the time, feeling all too drained of energy, and wondered how long it would take for this to pass. Perhaps it would be a good idea to abstain from intimacy with Kiryu; then again, it was probably too late for that thought. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kaname came to one conclusion: he needed a second opinion.

First however, Kaname gracefully stood from behind his desk, glared out at the partially opened window, and headed back to his bedroom; he needed some rest.

"**I'm telling you it's true!"** Aidou snapped slapping his hands down onto the table, his blond bangs swaying with the sudden movement and flickering before his icy blue gaze. The vampires surrounding him in the small common area were giving him stupid looks, as if he weren't the young, boy genius who held dozen of patents and helped his father's company advanced beyond any of their competitors could hope to get to all before he even hit puberty. He took a deep breath and continued speaking carefully, as if explaining something to a group of snobby little kids who believed their way of thinking was fact. So with the utmost conviction, Aidou Hanabusa raised himself tall and repeated himself. "It was a U.F.O! I saw it with my own eyes, it was hovering in the sky like some sort of star!"

"That's because it most likely was," Ruka Souen snipped haughtily, almost- _almost- _rolling her honey colored eyes as she crossed her legs on the sofa across from the growling blond. She flicked a straying strand of downy, soft, brown hair back over her shoulder. "Idiot."

"Aidou must be inhaling his chemical set," Rima pointed out as she leisurely rolled her head on her palm to glance at the beautiful grandfather clock on her right. She was sitting next to her roommate, leaning forward to lean her elbows on her knees and chin on her hands. Shiki was still at his photo shoot and he wouldn't be home for another two hours so until then, she had to find ways of entertaining herself.

"That's a horrible thing to do Aidou," Ichijou-sempai frowned standing besides her. She almost snickered at the earnest sound in his voice. There was a crease between the brows above his bright and shiny green eyes.

"Ah-wha-? I- I wasn't inhaling anything! I swear, it was an alien space craft!" Aidou snapped, face flushed as he glanced to his cousin for a little support. "You saw it, too, right, Kain?"

His cousin frowned at him, shaking his head. "Hanabusa, I already told you, it was a dream."

"It wasn't!"

"You said you saw Kiryu smiling at you."

Everyone tensed. Ruka's eyes widened a fraction and a small twitch pulled at Ichijou-sempai's face while Kain's eyes glimmered with flecks of regret. Aidou went red. "So," Ruka began, her voice sweet and low, "That lousy prefect, huh? I knew you were in love with him, drawing him all over your notebooks and grumbling about him so much."

"I-it's not like that!" He grumbled, face completely red as he straightened and glanced to his side- looking at anything that didn't have amused eyes staring back at him. "I don't even know why..." They began snickering. "It didn't even- _Kain was murmuring a woman's name in his sleep!"_

"O-oi!" Kain stuttered almost flushing. Ruka glanced at him shocked, Ichijou snickered as he watched the cousins glare at each other.

"At least it was a woman and not a man," Rima mumbled, giving Hanabusa a bored, but pointed look.

Aidou's eye twitched. "Hey! I'm not gay!"

"Then why did you have a wet dream about Kiryu?" Rima asked cocking her head, her blond pig tails dangling like she were some innocent little girl who was not, in fact, some evil model with a dirty mind and a loose tongue. She didn't seem to mind the way everyone's eyes widened, Ruka looking scandalous."I think that would make you gay."

"I did _not_ have a wet dream about Kiryu!" Aidou snapped, not noticing the way Kain glanced back, making a surprised sound at the back of his throat while the others straightened; Ichijou beaming like he was enjoying Hanabusa's embarrassment. Aidou was sure, the way Ichijou was always smiling and the way he acted, that the ufo had something to do with Ichijou-sempai. No vampire could enjoy the sun and read so much manga, it just wasn't normal. When his shout garnered no more jokes from the group, Hanabusa frowned. Even before he felt him, he knew he was in trouble.

"Aidou."

Crap. Tensing, Aidou stiffly turned around to face an irritated looking pureblood who's glare wasn't even being masked today. "K-Kaname-sama." Damn, he must of heard that! No, this was horrible! What would Kaname-sama think about him after such a thing? Instead of reprimanding his sick exclamation, Kaname-sama simply turned his back on the group and walked towards the stairs requesting that Hanabusa join him. Head hung like a man on death row, Aidou mumbled an, "Of course, Kaname-sama" and headed off towards his death, the group of traitors snickering behind him.

**Aidou blinked at the** book in front of him on the low table in front of Kaname-sama's sofa. It looked ancient and dangerous. He itched to reach forward and look through it, but restrained himself. Luckily, Kaname-sama hadn't killed him. Yet. Glancing at the pureblood, he watched as Kaname-sama dropped a blood tablet into a flute glass, letting the pill fizzle and turn the clear water a deep red before turning with it in his hand and leaning back against his desk; He looked at Aidou for a long moment. The stare didn't let up even when Aidou could no longer take it and began squirming, clearing his throat and attempting to speak- but nothing would come out.

Finally, mercy arrived. "I've been feeling ill."

"Oh." Was that all, Aidou thought, then tensed. "What?"

Kaname lifted a small stack of papers that were held together by a black clip at the top where the first few pages rolled around it so Kaname could read the section he needed. He kept his eyes off Aidou. "I would have never called for you if I hadn't felt this was a serious matter. As such, I want your word you wont speak of this to anyone. Can I trust you, Aidou?"

The pureblood watched as blue eyes widened, admiration and loyalty shinning through: as expected. Knowing his last question would work to cause the feelings of awe and honor at being entrusted with something so important, he waited for the blond to speak. "Of course, Kaname-sama. I'm honored that you would confide in me."

"Very well." He nodded to the book in front of Aidou. "Take the book. It may help you find something significant."

Aidou nodded, reaching for the book that had already intrigued him even before he realized reading this would make Kaname-sama pleased with him. But he paused, frowning at Kaname-sama. "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

Instead of answering him, Kaname lifted his glass to his lips and took a long sip. "Just do as your told and not a word to anyone."

"Right."

As Aidou left Kaname-sama's room and headed back to his own, one, ancient looking book in his arms, he passed the stairs quickly, ignoring the group of nobles below. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be looking for, but he took the order as though it were some sort of school exam. He'd been given the study material, hints at what he was supposed to be looking for (Kaname-sama's unsound sickness), and when the questions came, Aidou simply had to be ready to answer them. He was a genius, after all, and he wouldn't let Kaname-sama down.

"**Damn it, Zero!"** Yuuki patted his back, rubbing it in small circles over his tense back in the chairman's bathroom. She sighed, shaking her head. "Jeez, I told you you didn't have to eat all of it if it was really that bad. You don't have to spare my feelings if you're only going to get sick."

"I-" Zero took a shaky breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I wouldn't spare your feelings, Yuuki."

Yuuki's eye twitched at that. She wasn't sure whether she should feel flattered that Zero didn't think her cooking had been bad or angry that he would have told her it was horrible if it had really _been_ horrible. The urge to either thank him or dunk his head in the toilet fought a good, long battle inside her before Zero groaned, sounding so worn out, that she opted for rubbing his back and worrying about him instead. "Well if it wasn't the food then what was it? You've been looking feverish, do you think you're sick? Is that why you've been skipping class and walking out in the middle of them?"

"M'not sick," Zero grumbled glaring at the stupid porcelain seat like it had personally done him some wrong.

Rolling her eyes, Yuuki pushed off her knees and headed towards the sink and grabbed a towel. As she turned the water on, she glanced at Zero with worry obvious and pestering in her eyes. "Zero, do you think...I mean, how do you feel? Are you..._hungry?"_

He kept her unwavering gaze for a moment before he glanced away, irritated with himself. _Why would I be hungry,_ he thought bitterly unable to glance at Yuuki, _I fed last night before I slept with the bastard you're in love with. _"No."

Yuuki let out a loud sigh as she rung the white towel in her hand after turning the water off. "What am I going to do with you," she made a big show of closing her eyes and shaking her head in disappointment, "you're acting like a little kid, Zero. Maybe I should call the chairman, maybe he'll know what to do." Peeking an eye open she glanced at Zero and almost laughed at the look of horror on his face. The last time he'd gotten sick, the chairman refused to let Zero out of bed and stood with him all day- feeding him food that only made the experience worse and singing to him. Yeah, loudly. Once Zero had recovered, he practically chased the chairman out of his own home before calming down and listening to the pleading Yuuki.

Shaking her head, she kneeled down besides Zero and smiled. "You're too stubborn, Zero."

Zero held his breath as Yuuki reached out to dab the wet cloth against his sweating forehead, enjoying the feeling. The warmth that surrounded him made a weary little sigh escape him and it was a moment later that he felt Yuuki shaking him. "Zero! Zero, hey, are you okay'?"

If he weren't so damn tired he might have told her to be quiet, she was so damn loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet: <strong>_Okay, so it's a bit short, but that's how I get things started. Chapter 1 will be like the prologue~ So let me know what you guys think of this little project so far._


End file.
